que dificil volver  a empezar
by yaoist secret
Summary: uno nunca imagina  tener un pasado qeu no vivio... descubran la aventura de KOjuuro righteye un profesor de nivel secundario qeu encontrara en su nuevo puesro de trabajo una nieva porma de vivir... los hilos del destino  no se cortan con la muerte.


Que difícil volver a empezar

…

…

Los personajes de sengoku basara no me pertenecen… (En realidad a ellos tampoco porque bueno no importa ahora…)

….

…. De dicado a todos los japoneses en apuro y en especial a los habitantes (activos y pasivos) de las tierrs del Dokugan-ryu.. las tierras de Sendai que tuvieron que intentar detener el paso de un mar hambrineto en insaciable… por favor averigüen en sus comunidad si hay algún modo de ayudar a este pueblo que necesita agua, medicamentos y frazadas con suma urgencia.)

…

…

Advertencias: prestar atención mi Nick dice yaoist_secret… por lo tanto…. Va a ser yaoi… segundo: los personajes de sengoku basara el anime han reencarnado y la mayoría ahora son jóvenes de escuela secundaria alta en un internado en Japón. Tercero, debido a "segundo" habrá cambios de nombre (al pie del capítulo serán aclaradas las dudas…) los japoneses de esa época (sengoku) nacían con un nombre, a la mayoría de edad cambiaban el mismo y luego tenían la posibilidad de volver a cambiarlo por razones políticas o familiares…. Muchos guerreros de esta época consiguieron nombres póstumos (después de muertos) por lo que utilizare esta serie de "nombres extra" para reemplazar los que oímos en la serie y videojuegos; sean de capcom o de koei.

…

…

….

…

..

Capitulo uno: contusión cerebral.

..

Siempre quise saber porque tengo tantas pesadillas… pero me es tan difícil a veces distinguirlas de la realidad… estuve muchos años con un psicólogo viéndolo diario… ahora solo son dos veces a la semana… lo importante es que visitare Japón… todo sucedió el cuatro de diciembre*…

**flash back**

Estaba yo cumpliendo treinta años barriendo el piso de mi departamento en el centro de Londres… mis padres me pidieron que cenara con ellos; pero ante mi negativa ellos estaban de visita en casa desde temprano. El cartero no se molesto en golpear y solo paso el sobre por debajo de la puerta como acostumbraba. Abrí el sobre y me sentí feliz. Había conseguido trabajo en ese instituto tan prestigioso en Japón. Una oportunidad para intentar de solucionar mis problemas de sueño.

-:- volveré a Japón… - dije y tanto mis padres como yo nos quedamos helados… dado que yo nunca había abandonado Europa…

-:- ¿Qué dices hijo' – mi padre me miro extrañado. Yo guarde silencio y luego continúe.

-:- después de todo nuestras raíces esta allí no?...

-:- bueno.. Si… tu abuela vino de Japón escapando de la guerra… pero… eso no implica que hayas estado allí…

-:- si… a veces lo olvido…

**fin del flash back**

Ahora estoy desembarcando y el corazón e duele… como si hubiese sido atravesado con una flecha envenenada… sin embargo…también siento el aroma de la calle muy familiar… aunque el nivel de smog e s muy similar en cualquier ciudad del mundo…

Si bien soy profesor de literatura y de filosofía… estudio historia como hobby... y siempre me sentí atraído por los caballeros, los héroes … y los samuráis… ¿Qué se sentirá ser uno? De cualquier forma… no me imagino muriendo en una guerra de egos y de enfermedades erradicadas…

…

…

Bien… ya estoy en mi hotel… esto hasta que me presente en mi puesto de trabajo. Todo estará más claro después…. Esa jaqueca no desaparece… pero debe ser por el cambio de clima… Inglaterra e s muy húmedo y frio… llueve casi todos los días… y al menos hoy no estuvo nublado en Japón.

…end del relato en primera persona…

Cuidadosamente selecciono los elementos que llevaría a su corto tour por Japón, dado a que estaba acostumbrado a manejarse entrenes había seleccionado diversos sitios de interés. Pero solo por seguridad se acerco a la agencia de turismo.

La joven le hablaba de sus interesantes promociones mientras a sus espaldas se proyectaba un video de los sitios de interés a los que hacía referencia la joven. De repente dejo de oírla y s e fijo en el tevisor pantalla plana. Quedo tan perplejo que cayó a la joven depositando su dedo índice sobre los labios pintados de rosa pálido y se acerco a la proyección. El monte de Sendai… él sabía que había estado allí el documental mostro breves instantes de los estragos de los bombardeos de la segunda guerra mundial en la estructura general del castillo que estaba en su cima y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de preocupación

-:- ¿Cómo esta Masamune-sama? ¿El está bien verdad?... – al ver el silencio de las personas de la agencia. Entendió de la estupidez que había dicho… Date Masamune llevaba muerto varios siglos. Suspiro levantó su bolso y huyó casi como un ladrón del sitio. Mejor sería olvidar ir y volver como un turista y recordar que estaba en Japón por motivos laborales.

…

…

Volvió al hotel y se acostó en su cama sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos… si dejaba que su boca hablase sola mucho tiempo más… podía quedar sin trabajo… de nuevo… como le paso en todos su trabajos anteriores… su doctor le había recomendado intentar otra carrera… incluso probar con medicación… peor nunca le habían gustado las pastillas

….

….

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de estar durmiendo en el suelo; el césped verde tenía esporádicas flores silvestres. Miro sus manos y las encontró sucias… tenia tierra entre las uñas. Se sentó y miro recorriendo el paisaje; era una plantación de arroz… y había aun gente trabajando con sus pies en el agua… miro a su derecha y descansaban herramientas… él también había estado trabajando. Se puso de pie y se volteo. Detrás suyo había un hombre, un joven que le quito el aliento con su mirada. Carente de un ojo y con un casco con una enorme luna.

-:- Date Masamune! – dijo asombrado haciendo un paso atrás.. Solo esperaba no recordar el sueño al despertar…. O su psicólogo se burlaría de el…

-:-hu? – el samurái se quedo viéndolo extrañado y luego sonrió maliciosamente. – no me digas que aun estas enfadado Kojuuro… - se rio y se acerco, entre ambos hombres habían apenas treinta centímetros de distancia. - o es otra cosa… hey! Kojuuro… - la mirada del damiyo era muy fuerte como para sostenerla y a pesar de que era más joven que él lograba intimidarlo, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza y ladear el rostro. – Kojuuro! – grito Masamune; el mayor temía que su cabeza volara por los aires, pero contrario a eso, aquel hombre se quedó ahí mirándolo. Su ojo visible se lleno de lágrimas. – qué demonios sucede contigo! – la voz en la garanta del samurái s e ahogaba y parecía que se quebraría.

-:-… - Kojuuro se alejo dos pasos sin darle jamás la espalda al samurái. Solo rogaba no morir.. Detestaba morir en los sueños. Y aun peor.. Las sandalias le raspaban los pies y le hacía doler.- sus ojos estaban fijos en la mano derecha del samurái; esa mano estaba ahí tan cerca de la espada que le erizaba el bello de la nuca el imaginar la muerte como en las películas de Hollywood… un movimiento y seria partido a la mitad apenas dándose cuenta… - ¿s… si?... ¿ que necesita… Date? – Kojuuro sentía como su mentón temblaba. No era más que un campesino desarmado y con pies que le dolían y tenía frente suyo a un hombre letal que le hablaba con más confianza de la que desearía.

-:- ¿Qué sude contigo! – el impulsivo dragón tomo a su ojo derecho por la ropa y loa cerco a él, tenía el ceño fruncido con tanto odio que casi se podría decir que enloquecería en un par de segundos. - se frontal Kojuuro… y dime que te está molestando…- el color extraño de ese ojo inyectado e n cólera y sangre lo dejo petrificado… solo abrió la boca y luego solo pudo sentir el calor de los labios de ese hombre tan temible; al menos en la literatura y los textos históricos.

…

…

-:-maldición!- Kojuuro se sentó en su cama sonrojado mirando a su alrededor el cuarto de hotel en el que estaba. Y se dejo caer… - que es todo ese sueño?... ¿Por qué estaba así Masamune?... ¿ porque me beso?... – acaricio sus labios que ahora estaban sedientos de mas besos… es mas era casi como si los labios de ese guerrero siguieran sobre los suyos. Miro el reloj sobre su mesa y ya era muy tarde…

Mejor dormir y presentarse atrabajar al otro día… se decía así mismo mientras se enredaba en sus sabanas… intentando descansar. Pero la vergüenza que había pasado… le daba ganas de arrojarse por la ventana… y no se atrevía a decirle a su psicólogo que había soñado que el damyo de la ciudad en la que residía lo había besado en la boca mientras el tenia ropajes de agricultor y el otro con esa armadura esbelta e imponente. Sin duda era mejor pedir una bebida fuerte y dormir hasta el otro día… en su nuevo trabajo no debía siquiera imaginar sus horribles problemas mentales… al menos no por ahora.. Tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a alguien...

…

…

**flash back**

Con un vaso de whisky entre sus manos e durmió sentado apoyado en la pared, allí soñó nuevamente un encuentro con el samurái n el que hablaban de conquistar un par de ciudades mientras bebían Sake bajo un enorme árbol de cerezos… esta vez sabiamente guardo silencio intentando de simular el pavor que le tenía a ese monstruoso personaje de la historia… sin embargo también veía predisposición de este joven hombre para no matarlo… y de hablarle calmadamente… ¿Por qué el samurái conocía su nombre? Acaso porque era su sueño?

*fin del flash back*

Ahora estaba esperando a que el director del internado lo atendiese. Sus ojos parecían cada segundo más clavados a sus zapatos. Porque en su segundo sueño el tenia una armadura y por encima un abrigo; incluso tenía un par de espadas… su aspecto era el mismo que tenia ahora… solo que tenia eso… ese ingrediente de no comprender nada…

-:- Kojuuro RIgtheye no?... estaba ansioso por conocerte!... – Kojuuro abrió los ojos al ver ese rostro; él lo conocía de algún lugar… sin embargo el nunca había salido del país.

-:- así es… de verdad estuve esperando mucho por su convocatoria… - sabia que era extranjero; pero estando e n Japón quizás tuviera que hacer la reverencia correspondiente. Cuando estaba por balancear su cuerpo hacia adelante el director lo detuvo riendo.

-:- no has cambiado en nada verdad?... – Kojuuro quedo helado… mirando a ese hombre que le resultaba tan familiar sin embargo no conocía. – estuve buscándote mucho tiempo… hay alguien que necesitara mucha de su disciplina… - rio mientras lo hacia pasar a su despacho.

-:- disculpe… yo… no entiendo…

-:- lo entenderá pronto… le hice reservación de hotel en Sendai a propósito de su pasado.. Después de todo su nombre es japonés…

-:- si… pero por parte de mi abuela, originaria de Kioto… no tengo ninguna relación con Sendai…

-:- bueno… no forzare las cosas… déjeme mostrarle su grupo de trabajo… seguro que no tendrá problemas mayores… salvo por un diablillo que necesita de su corrección. - ¿está listo para afrontar su destino?

/ Fin del capítulo uno/

Bueno termine… el capitulo uno..

-Kojuuro righteye = Katakura kagetsuna, el ojo derecho del Dokugan-ryu llamado al alcanzar la madurez Kojuuro.

Bueno.. Es el único nombre que aparece por ahora. Los nombres ya están listos..

Solo necesito un par de imágenes..  
Si desean un plot con los nombres de los guerreros originales y su transformación al reencarnar… mándenme un mail a mi correo ( disponible en mi perfil con el asunto : nombres sengoku) gracias por leer.. Muchas gracias…


End file.
